A Chat
by Katherine Julia
Summary: The Blackthorne Boys have just arrived at Gallagher for the exchange, and are swapping first impressions about certain Gallagher Girls. One-shot.


**A Chat** by Katherine Julia

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

Zach, standing at his open suitcase, threw a pair of socks at a Grant, who was dozing on the bed, his head hanging off the side. The blonde boy jolted up quickly and shook his head. "What? What happened," he said, alarmed and half-asleep.

"Get the door," Zach said, nodding at the closed door.

Grant groaned. "Why can't Jonas get it?"

"I'nmn berweushing mnuy teeskjhf!" came an annoyed voice from the bathroom.

Grant's face stared blankly. "What was that?"

Zach heard Jonas spit angrily and then he shouted again, "I'm brushing my teeth!"

"Ohhh," Grant said, launching himself up off the bed an over to the door. He swung it open to a group of peeved off looking Blackthorne Boys.

"Thanks for making us stand out waiting there like a bunch of douches," Isaac, a senior, complained.

"Anytime," Grant replied sarcastically, smiling.

"What's up, guys," Zach said, greeting them with manly nods.

"Nothing, just came to chat," a sophomore called Kaleb said. The other sophomore and senior boys made themselves comfortable, throwing themselves onto beds and into chairs.

"So," Xerxes Gray, a senior, said. "How about those girls then?"

"H-O-T," Oliver said.

"Smokin'," Teddy nodded, raising his eyebrows as if impressed.

Mordecai laughed. "Headmistress Morgan is a total babe," he said.

"Dude, she's, like, 40!" Kaleb groaned and threw the pair of socks that had bounced onto the floor via Grant's head at Mordecai. The older boy skillfully caught the socks, but before he could launch them back at Kaleb Zach snatched them out of his hands and stuffed them into a drawer.

Mordecai rolled his eyes at Zach before saying, "What can I say? I like older women. They're so much more…mature." He put his fingers together and then touched them to his lips, like an Italian chef.

"Dude, that's sick," Xerxes said as the other boys laughed.

"You have to admit though," Oliver said, "She is pretty easy on the eyes." The other boys' voices were a chorus of agreement.

"What about her daughter then?" Isaac said. "I wouldn't mind taking her on in a wrestling match," he laughed, winking. "If you catch my meaning."

Only Grant noticed the slight stiffness in Zach's shoulders at hearing this, before the green-eyed boy said, "I don't know. She isn't the bombshell her mom is. Wouldn't you rather get with Mrs. Morgan?"

"No, man," Isaac said, shaking his head. "She isn't super-model hot, but there's something about her…like, girl-next-door meets Plain Jane hot."

"I bet she's great in bed," Oliver said, snickering.

"Dude!" Zach complained, lowering himself onto the floor.

"What? They always say it's the quiet ones!" Oliver said. "And Cammie Morgan is definitely one of the quiet ones. We've all heard of her reputation as a pavement artist. As good as her dad."

Zach scowled. "Whatever, man."

"What, do you have a problem with us talking about her like this?" Mordecai taunted. "Don't think we didn't see what went on between you two at dinner. Do you have a think for her?"

"No!" Zach exclaimed, defensive.

"Don't shit with us, Zach," Teddy laughed.

"Listen, Cammie Morgan is completely off limits," Zach said, glaring at the other boys.

"Off limits to us or to you?"

"Just off limits," Zach insisted.

"Whatever Goode," Xerxes laughed.

"You know who I like," Grant suddenly spoke up, saving his best friend. "Bex Baxter."

"Now there's a hottie!" Oliver agreed.

"Yeah, if you're into mega flirts. I bet she's been with tons of guys in town," Kaleb commented, and Isaac nodded along.

"I don't know, Gallagher doesn't seem like it's on very good terms with the townies," Teddy pointed out.

"That's not what I heard." Isaac wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I heard a certain Gallagher girl with a pet cat named Suzy has gotten down and dirty with a townie."

"Dude, shut the hell up!" Zach exclaimed angrily at Isaacs poke at Cammie Morgan's infamous escapades last semester.

"Relax, man," Isaac said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "No harm meant."

Zach mumbled angrily.

"Listen guys," Jonas intervened. "Maybe we should do this some other time. We've got classes in the morning, and I heard breakfast ends really early. 8:30 or something."

The other boys grumbled, but took the hint and got up to leave. They returned to their rooms down the hall, and soon all the Blackthorne Boys were in bed asleep, reading to wake up in the morning and kick some Gallagher ass.

* * *

**A/N**

Hey guys,

This one-shot is basically the guys talking about their first impressions of the Gallagher Girls the night that they arrived, after dinner (during the exchange in the second book). At one point in CMHAHTS, Cammie and the girls bugged Zach's room and mention that they'd heard the boys discussing how hot Cam's mom was. That got me thinking about what other stuff they could have talked about, which basically led to this fic.

Hope you all enjoyed it, and, as always, read and review!

Love,

Katie


End file.
